The Glowing Moon
by Plume de Feu
Summary: Sebastian a finalement pu manger l'âme de Ciel. Le démon désire à présent découvrir le monde des humains, mais il veut être accompagné. Un certain shinigami propose alors de lui offrir sa présence... Sebastian/Grell
1. Décisions

Salut tout le monde ! Après avoir tenté une semaine de m'inscrire sur le site, je poste finalement ma première fic sur Black Butler ! (alors soyez indulgents...). Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, j'aurais même pu le définir comme un prologue, mais bon... J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop brutale. Le 2ième chapitre est presque terminé.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ! =)

_**The Glowing Moon**_

Chapitre 1

La lune s'apprête à surplomber la ville de Londres. Les volets se ferment, les bougies s'éteignent, le calme de la nuit prend place… Dans l'ombre, une silhouette déambule agilement. Elle s'arrête, observe, plus repart de plus belle. Cette silhouette est celle d'un homme, tout de rouge vêtu, légèrement efféminé, on pourrait le reconnaître entre tous.

Le dieu de la mort qu'est Grell Sutcliff est sur le point d'accomplir la tâche qui lui a été attribuée par son travail.

A cette période de l'année, quand les riches habitants de Londres partent en voyage en laissant les plus démunis veiller sur la grande ville et quand l'air devient de plus en plus chaud, la récolte et le jugement des âmes n'est pas un travail des plus compliqué. Pour Grell, c'était d'ailleurs presque trop facile. Il n'avait que deux personnes à juger cette nuit-là, il se dit que cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps.

La première victime était un homme de 48 ans, qui travaillait dans une vieille librairie perdue dans l'une des multiples ruelles de Londres. Il était atteint d'une maladie encore inconnue à cette époque et il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à vivre. La vie de cet homme n'était pas très intéressante, mis à part quelques délits étant plus jeune, il n'avait rien d'autre à cacher. Quand à la deuxième victime, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de 25 ans, un bandit qui n'avait rien fait de très loyal dans sa vie. Étant enfant, il avait été battu par son père et ne connaissait pas sa mère. Il était pourtant intelligent, mais la pauvreté fit de lui un voleur pas très recommandable et si jeune que rien n'aurait pu changer sa mentalité. Son âme n'avait donc plus rien à faire dans ce monde…

Il était environ 23 heures quand Grell eut fini sa tâche. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il aimait errer dans les rues de Londres, contempler les vitrines des magasins de vêtement ou encore s'asseoir tranquillement avec sa tronçonneuse en observant la lune. Il trouvait cette dernière mystérieuse et élégante, il aurait beaucoup aimé la voir d'encore plus près. Malheureusement, la lune manquait cruellement de rouge…

Au terme de ses pensées, il se dit qu'il pourrait rendre visite à son démon préféré. Ce dernier avait pu manger l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive et ainsi mettre un terme au contrat qui les liaient tout les deux. Grell se demandait ce que pouvait encore faire Sebastian dans le monde des humains. Après tout, il n'était plus censé être un majordome. Le shinigami pris donc la direction du manoir Phantomhive avec hâte…

Le majordome noir était en train de réparer tout les dégâts causés par les fonctionnaires du manoir, les dégâts apportés au cours de toutes ces années au service du comte. Après la mort de celui-ci, Sebastian avait demandé à Bard, Finny et May Linn ce qu'ils désiraient faire, soit rester au manoir, soit partir trouver du travail ailleurs. Ils avaient bien sûr dit qu'ils préféraient rester, même si Ciel n'était plus là. Ils continuèrent donc à s'occuper du manoir comme avant.

Sebastian était en train d'achever les réparations quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à cette heure-ci. Il se rendit donc devant la porte principale et l'ouvrit.

-Salut Sebastian !

Le dieu de la mort s'exclama en ouvrant les bras, comme s'il attendait quelconque affection du démon.

-Grell … ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Le shinigami rabaissa ses bras, il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il venait faire là. Il commença alors à rougir et dit en balbutiant :

-Eh bien… je...j'avais juste envie de te voir…mais j'imagine que cela ne te fais ni chaud ni froid…

Sebastian semblait très sérieux.

-Si tu as une bonne raison, alors peut-être que je t'écouterai.

Le démon se détourna un peu quand Grell pris la parole.

-Je…je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu reste ici alors que ton jeune maître est mort…enfin…tu pourrais retourner dans le monde des démons…ou…

Sebastian revint alors devant lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Grell avait tant de mal à lui parler.

-En effet, je pourrais retourner chez moi. Mais j'ai une bonne raison de rester ici.

-Ah, vraiment ? Et… laquelle ?

Le démon ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement faire confiance à un shinigami, mais il s'agissait là de Grell, et de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment un secret. Il essaya alors de faire simple.

-En fait, j'aimerai voyager.

-Que… quoi ? Voyager ?

Grell ne comprenait pas très bien les intentions du démon. Il disait d'abord vouloir rester au manoir et maintenant il désirait voyager…

-Oui, voyager. J'aimerai découvrir le monde si diversifié des humains. J'imagine que tout ne ressemble pas à Londres.

-Euh, non, je ne pense pas… à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais voyagé non plus… Mais alors, quand comptes-tu partir ?

Sebastian réfléchi quelques instants, il n'avait pas encore la réponse à cette question.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais une fois que j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accompagner, je partirai.

-Quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ?

-Oui, j'avais prévu d'emmener Bard, Finnian et May Linn, mais je n'arriverai pas à les surveiller tout seul, il me faut donc quelqu'un en qui je puisse faire confiance.

Le démon savait que les trois employés voulaient rester au manoir, mais il ne sera pas très difficile des les convaincre de venir avec lui.

Grell réfléchi un moment. Il se dit qu'il pouvait lui-même venir avec eux, Explorer le monde... cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée, et la perspective de voyager avec Sebastian l'enchantait, mais encore fallait-t-il le persuader.

-Pourquoi pas moi ?

Sebastian reposa son attention sur le dieu de la mort. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Grell pourrait en effet être capable de surveiller les trois incompétents, et Sebastian pourrait se défouler sur lui si jamais il était énervé. En y pensant, Sebastian n'avait pas tant d'amis que cela, Lau n'était pas très recommandable et certainement occupé, Undertaker était étrange et le prince Soma était un peu trop extraverti, Il ne restait donc plus que Grell, et, bien que le démon fût d'un naturel plutôt égoïste, il appréciait la compagnie du shinigami. Il reprit alors la parole :

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix... Très bien, tu peux venir avec nous, mais je te préviens, c'est moi qui impose les règles et je ne veux pas de débordement. Je pense partir dès demain alors tiens-toi prêt.

Sur ce, il commença à fermer la porte du manoir. Mais Grell l'interrompit :

-Attends !

Sebastian s'arrêta, et rouvrit un peu plus la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Tu sais… tout à un prix…

Il fit son plus beau sourire, même si il savait que rien ne pourrait enlever le sérieux du démon.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien, c'est un service que je te rends, alors il me faut quelque chose en retour…

Il sourit encore plus, on aurait pu croire que sa mâchoire allait lâcher.

-Mm... très bien.

Sur ces paroles, il commença à approcher son visage de celui du shinigami, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, appuya délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Grell en fermant les yeux. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait réagir face à ça, il en avait rêvé si souvent. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire, et passa donc ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian, en accentuant légèrement le baiser. Grell sentit la langue du démon passer sur ses lèvres, ce qui l'obligea à ouvrir doucement sa bouche et à laisser Sebastian faire danser sa langue avec la sienne.

Le démon n'avait jamais rien senti de pareil. Certes, il avait déjà eu recours à cette expérience lors de ses autres contrats, mais c'était toujours pour une bonne raison. Là, il avait à peine réfléchi aux conséquences. Il n'avait même pas demandé à Grell ce qu'il voulait vraiment… Peut-être que finalement, il appréciait Grell plus que ce qu'il ne croyait, après tout, il était un démon et ne connaissait pas la signification réelle de l'amour. Sebastian avait donc un point faible, et se dit qu'il pourrait en apprendre plus grâce au dieu de la mort,,, qui avait l'air de plutôt s'y connaître !

L'air commençait à manquer, Sebastian quitta donc les lèvres de Grell en évitant ses dents pointues et le regarda.

Le shinigami mis du temps à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais vu Sebastian comme ça, mais se dit que ce n'était pas si mal finalement. Il releva la tête vers celle du démon qui s'apprêtait à parler. Sebastian lui sourit et dit :

-J'imagine que tu es d'accord pour m'accompagner maintenant.

Grell lui renvoya un sourire et se détacha un peu de Sebastian.

-Sans aucun doute !


	2. C'est parti !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Au fait, les genres principaux de cette fic sont l'aventure et la romance, mais il y aurait également de l'humour et un peu de surnaturel et de suspense.

Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture! ;)

_**The Glowing Moon**_

Chapitre 2 – C'est parti !

La petite troupe de voyageurs était activement entrain de se préparer pour une très longue absence au manoir. Sebastian avait expliqué toute la matinée aux trois employés comment se comporter pendant le voyage pour éviter tout accident superficiel. Après de multiples grognements et remarques désobligeantes, tout le monde fut d'accord. On avait décidé de confier le manoir aux bons soins d'Elizabeth et de sa servante, Paula, ainsi qu'à Tanaka. Le prince Soma voulait également se rendre de temps en temps à la résidence des Phantomhive. Finalement, tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Sebastian était en train d'attendre les autres devant le manoir avec Bard, qui n'avait emporté qu'une seule valise et un sac de forme étrange. Le démon s'étonna:

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu maigre pour une longue expédition? Et que contient ce sac?

Bard répondit une simplicité déconcertante:

-Un homme a tout ce dont il a besoin dans son cœur! Et d'ailleurs, toi non plus tu n'emmènes pas grand-chose…

-C'est normal, je n'ai besoin de rien, je suis un diable de majordome après tout.

Sebastian sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase.

-Tss… en ce qui concerne mon sac, je garde dedans le bien le plus précieux que je possède: mon lance-flamme!

Sebastian s'imagina alors toutes les catastrophes qu'il pourrait arriver avec ce jouet de grande envergure… Mais si cela faisait plaisir à Bard, alors autant qu'il le garde.

Grell fut le suivant à sortir du manoir. Sebastian lui avait autorisé à rester dormir ici. Le shinigami avait harcelé le démon pour qu'ils dorment ensemble, mais Sebastian avait toujours le dernier mot, et Grell parti donc déçu dans une autre chambre, un peu plus loin. Le dieu de la mort avait tout de même l'air heureux pendant qu'il se rapprochait de Sebastian et de Bard, une grosse valise à la main. Il lança alors en souriant:

-J'ai juste pris le nécessaire! C'est-à-dire une trentaine de vêtement, quelques livres, du maquillage ET du maquillage de secours! On ne sait jamais, si on nous attaque...!

Sebastian rétorqua alors cyniquement:

-Hum... je dirais plutôt que c'est le stricte maximum que l'on puisse avoir... enfin bon.

-Je vais essayer de prendre ça pour un compliment...

Grell, légèrement déçu, tenta de mettre sa valise sur la calèche.

Finny et May Linn apparurent peu de temps après, également avec leurs affaires à la main. Les trois employés montèrent dans la calèche, pendant que Sebastian commençait à monter pour conduire l'engin.

-Euh... je peux rester avec toi?

Sebastian se retourna et vit Grell le regarder avec supplice. Comme le démon ne répondait pas, Grell continua:

-Ce n'est pas que je ne n'aime pas ces trois-là, mais je pense que je vais m'ennuyer avec eux... et comme le voyage va être long...

Sebastian hésita un instant, puis se dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Très bien, tant que tu te comportes bien...

Grell commença à sautiller de l'autre côté de la calèche.

-Génial! Merci beaucoup Sebby!

Le démon soupira. Depuis la nuit dernière, Grell n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler ainsi. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mis à part quand ils étaient en public... Décidément, ce voyage s'annonçait moins tranquille que prévu! Une fois installé, Sebastian fit un signe d'au revoir à Elizabeth, Paula et Tanaka, et lança les chevaux à toute vitesse...

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà quatre heures que la petite troupe était partie. Il faisait beau et assez chaud. Le chemin était tranquille et ils n'eurent pas encore de problèmes, mis à part les exclamations incessantes de Grell sur tout ce qu'il voyait pendant le voyage. Il se rendit après compte que Sebastian ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, il décida alors de se taire, bien qu'il s'ennuya. Plus tard, Sebastian décida de réengager la conversation avec Grell en lui précisant quelle était leur prochaine destination. Le démon fut étonné que Grell l'écoute attentivement, lui qui d'habitude était si extraverti et qui s'émerveillait devant tout et n'importe quoi. Sebastian lui dit qu'ils partaient en premier pour la France: après avoir pris un bateau, une calèche les emmèneraient directement pour Paris, car bien sûr, le démon avait déjà tout prévu! Ensuite, ils continueraient vers le Sud du pays puis vers l'Est de l'Europe et enfin vers la Russie. Cela prendrait déjà beaucoup de temps, il ne s'attarda donc pas sur la suite du voyage. Grell s'exclama alors:<p>

-Je suis sûre que l'on va bien s'amuser!

Le démon répondit alors presque ironiquement:

-Hum, oui, c'est sûr, on ne va pas s'ennuyer!

Une fois ce sujet clos et quelques kilomètres plus loin, Grell interpela Sebastian en baissant la voix:

-Sebby?

-Hmm?

Sebastian ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça, mais le shinigami continua:

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé hier?

Le démon tourna vivement sa tête vers celle de Grell. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment interpréter ce regard de couleur rouge.

-Tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait un prix à tout, ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais?

Grell, ne pouvant plus supporter son regard, détourna la tête.

-Eh bien... au départ je voulais juste passer une journée avec toi... mais c'était tout...

Sebastian émis un hoquet de surprise, mais Grell ne l'entendit pas. Il pensait vraiment que c'était ce que voulait le dieu de la mort, vu son comportement depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais finalement, il n'y était pas du tout! Il regarda devant lui pour se concentrer sur sa tâche première, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Lui qui n'avait jamais commis d'erreur avant! Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir mal vu ce que pensait un autre, et surtout Grell! Pourtant, ce baiser ne lui avait pas déplu, cela l'avait même détendu! Il était souvent stressé et occupé, et n'avait pas le temps de penser à lui. Cette expérience lui avait changé les idées, mais il ne savait pas quoi penser de ses sentiments... Il réfléchi à une excuse et reprit:

-Pardonne-moi Grell, j'aurais dû te demander avant ce que tu voulais, ce que j'ai fait n'est pas digne.

-Non. Crois-moi Sebastian, ce n'est pas du tout grave, au contraire... mais alors, cela voudrait dire que tu m'aimes?

Le démon aperçu une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du dieu de la mort. C'était plutôt amusant à voir. Il compris alors qu'il avait un certain contrôle sur Grell, il aurait pu lui faire ce qu'il voulait s'il le désirait. Mais il avait encore besoin de temps pour donner une réponse à la question du shinigami, il lui dit alors sincèrement:

-En vérité, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser...

-Quoi? Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard...

-Hum... je vois...

Grell semblait vraiment aimer le démon plus que tout, car il avait l'air assez triste suite à cette déclaration. Sebastian s'en aperçu et s'approcha plus vers lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Grell, j'aime ta compagnie, elle me détend. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, les choses peuvent peut-être changer...

Ces paroles firent redonner le sourire à Grell, le reste du voyage allait peut-être devenir plus intéressant finalement! Le soleil commençait à se coucher devant eux, Sebastian proposa alors de s'arrêter pour la nuit, afin d'éviter toute mauvaise rencontre.

Grell acquiesça et observa encore le paysage devant lui. Grâce au coucher du soleil, le rouge était très présent, ce qui lui remonta le moral. Il posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule musclé mais confortable de Sebastian, et s'étonna que ce dernier ne le rejeta pas. En penchant sa tête, Grell aperçut que la lune était également présente, plus vers la droite, mais elle était presque invisible... Il s'intéressait beaucoup au ciel et à l'espace, cela le faisait rêver. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'irai pas plus loin que le bout du monde...

* * *

><p>-Vous avez entendu?<p>

Dans la calèche, c'était l'incompréhension. Bien que Grell et Sebastian eurent parlés bas, les trois employés n'avaient rien manqué de leur conversation! May Linn était la plus choquée:

-Quel malheur! Ce fichu Grell est en train de prendre Sebastian... MON Sebastian!

Bard et Finny regardèrent un instant la femme de chambre. Se sentant observée, elle reprit:

-Euh... hum... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Oh, j'ai dû me tromper, bien sûr... Je suis encore sous le choc, désolé!

Bard et Finny se rassirent normalement.

-Comment est-ce que Sebastian peut-il s'intéresser à un dieu de la mort? C'est contre nature!

-Tu as raison Bard! C'est contre nature!

-...

-Tu ne nous aide pas du tout là Finny.

-Euh, pardon!

Bard repris son calme.

-Il faut empêcher qu'ils aient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, sinon ils risquent d'avoir des problèmes!

May Linn était toujours choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Finny repris donc la parole:

-Mais tu ne peux pas empêcher deux personnes de s'aimer... c'est beau, l'amour, après tout!

-En quoi tu t'y connais, toi? A chaque fois que t'es devant une fille (et encore, ça arrive très rarement), tu bégayes et t'enfuis plus vite que ton ombre!

-Euh... oui, tu as raison... mais tout de même!

-Bon, on va d'abord les observer puis réfléchir à une solution... et quand je dis observer, je dis observer discrètement, même si ce n'est pas notre fort!

-Oui, on peut y arriver!

May Linn avait retrouvé sa voix, et était à présent tout à faire d'accord avec Bard. Finny n'eut finalement pas eu d'autre choix que de les suivre, mais cela ne lui posait pas de problème.

Ils sentirent la calèche s'arrêter et eurent tout de suite peur. Et si Sebastian et Grell les avaient entendus? Ils étaient fichus! La petite porte s'ouvrit et les trois employés virent la tête de Sebastian.

-...Eh bien? De quoi avez-vous peur? Vous en faites des têtes...

Bard sauva l'honneur des deux autres:

-Euh... non... pas du tout... nous n'avons pas peur... euh, que veux-tu Sebastian?

-Hum. Je suis juste venu vous dire qu'on s'arrêtait pour la nuit, si cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes, à moins que vous ayez peur du noir?

Sebastian fit un sourire démoniaque à ces paroles, puis reprit:

-Dépêchez-vous si vous voulez manger!

Sebastian quitta la calèche et observa ce que la nature leur donnait comme espace. Il y avait une petite forêt sombre et un lac non loin de là. Il se dit que c'était un endroit parfait pour se reposer. Grell était parti chercher du bois pour pouvoir faire cuire à manger. Les trois employés sortirent prudemment de la calèche et se dirigèrent lentement vers Sebastian. Bard murmura:

-N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit: soyez discrets et faites comme d'habitude!

-Oui, chef!

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde était rassasié par la cuisine de Sebastian. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient mangés, même suite aux explications du démon, mais c'était délicieux! Tout le monde entreprit d'installer de quoi dormir, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose! Mais une couverture et un repose-tête suffisaient, l'herbe était douce et moelleuse. Les trois employés étaient couchés les uns à côté des autres et observaient silencieusement Grell et Sebastian, qui ne se doutaient _presque_ de rien, car le démon avait bien vu qu'il était observé. Il s'installa confortablement dans sa couvertures. Grell entreprit de coiffer ses longs cheveux rouges tout en observant le démon amoureusement (les employés ont tout de suite remarqués cela) avant de s'allonger sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, il commençait à rêver à toutes les richesses qu'il allait bientôt découvrir. Il avait hâte d'arriver en France, lui qui n'avait jamais voyagé, le voilà servi! Il contempla encore la lune blanche avant de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait leur prochaine destination: Paris.


	3. L'étrange voyage

_Voici la suite de la fic! J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant de la lire ! Ce chapitre ne sera pas très long._

_Au fait, je vais souvent partir pendant ces vacances, et donc je n'aurais pas d'ordi sous la main... Je pourrais écrire mais il va falloir attendre quelques temps avant que les chapitres soient publiés sur le site. Il se peut que 2 chapitres apparaissent en même temps..._

_En attendant... bonne lecture ! =)_

_**The Glowing Moon**_

Chapitre 3 – L'étrange voyage

_ Il était seul. Au milieu de nul part, dans une nuit de pleine lune. Soudain, quelqu'un s'approche de lui. Une grande silhouette noire et imposante. Il avait peur. L'ombre se déplace de plus en plus vers lui. Il veut fuir, le plus loin possible, mais il est terrifié. L'homme est à présent devant lui. Il a les yeux rouges. Rouge, comme la lune qui les observe..._

Soudain, une vague infernale les submergent tout les deux...

Une vague?

* * *

><p>-Eh oh! Il est temps de se réveiller!<p>

Grell ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête et était trempé des pieds à la tête.

-Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt! On va bientôt partir, alors dépêche-toi!

Cette voix lui donnait encore plus mal au crâne. Il n'arrivait pas à se déplacer, il se souvient avoir fait un rêve... ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il avait encore peur. Peur de cette nuit affreuse, de cette lune étrange, de cette ombre...

-Finny a raison, il est temps qu'on parte. Lève-toi avant que l'on ne te laisse ici!

Une fois qu'il mis ses lunettes sur son nez, Grell reconnu Sebastian, qui le regardait au dessus de lui. Il rougit et sauta alors sur ses pieds en bredouillant:

-Euh... oui! Bien sûr, j'arrive!

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il devait avouer que le comportement de Grell était très étrange parfois, il était certainement lunatique. Mais il trouvait que c'était une qualité, du moins pour le faucheur.

-Bien. Nous t'attendons, alors.

Le démon se dirigea vers la calèche pour terminer de la remplir avec les valises. Ils leur restaient au moins trois heures de route avant de pouvoir prendre un bateau qui les amèneraient directement en France. C'était assez long, mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes en chemin, c'était le principal.

Il fallut au moins un heure à Grell pour pouvoir terminer de se préparer, lui jeter un sceau rempli d'eau ne fut peut-être pas une bonne idée, finalement... Surtout pour ses cheveux ! Dans tout les cas, le voyage pouvait enfin reprendre. Tout le monde reprit la même place que précédemment. Plus tard, à l'intérieur de la calèche, un débat des plus importants était en train de se dérouler...

-Bon ! J'espère que vous avez bien observé les deux «incompatibles» hier soir, car moi... ben j'étais trop occupé à manger, vous savez ! Alors, que dites-vous de faire un plan ?

On reconnaissait bien ici la voix de Bard, qui essayait tant bien que mal de parler doucement à ses confrères. Finny lui répondit :

-C'est impossible de faire un plan, nous ne sommes vraiment pas discrets ! En plus, je ne vois pas comment arranger la situation...

-C'est simple ! Il suffit de réfléchir, pour une fois !

-...

-Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionne...

-May Linn, toi qui est une fille, tu as bien une idée pour empêcher deux personnes de s'aimer !

La femme de chambre releva la tête avec une expression qui signifiait qu'elle n'en savait rien du tout... Bard reprit alors :

-Eh ben, nous sommes bien mal partis !

Tout à coup, le visage de Finny s'éclaircit, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon :

-Je sais ! On pourrait faire en sorte qu'ils se détestent !

Bard n'eut pas l'air convaincu par le sursaut d'humeur de son ami :

-Ça c'est ce que l'on essaye de trouver depuis hier...

-Attends, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! En fait, il faudrait que...

Les explications de Finny durèrent bien longtemps, à cause de May Linn qui n'avait suivi que la moitié des explications et qui ne pensait qu'à Sebastian durant l'autre moitié. Une fois tout le monde mis d'accord, ils élancèrent ensemble un cri de joie...

-Pourquoi font-ils autant de bruit à l'intérieur ? C'est désagréable...

Grell était en train de se plaindre à l'avant du véhicule, sa tête était retenu par sa main, signe qu'il s'ennuyait. Sebastian ne lui avait presque pas parlé, sous prétexte qu'il devait être concentré sur la route.

Le démon taquina alors Grell :

-«_Désagréable_» tu dis ? Je ne pensais pas que ce mot appartenait à ton vocabulaire...

Le shinigami lui rétorqua :

-Tss... Comme quoi tu en apprends tout les jours...

-Certes... Tiens, c'est bizarre...

Grell releva un peu la tête vers le démon, un sourcil levé :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Regarde dans le ciel...

Le faucheur leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux :

-La lune... elle est rouge ?

-Mmm... je crois que l'on appelle cela une éclipse lunaire, cependant, c'est rare que cela se produise en journée...

En effet, on pouvait apercevoir dans le ciel une lune rougeoyante juste en face des voyageurs. Elle avait également l'air plus grosse et donc plus imposante. Soudain, le sol se mis légèrement à trembler, une brume épaisse enveloppe tout d'un coup la calèche et le paysage prend une tournure difforme...

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je... je ne sais pas !

Grell pouvait à peine apercevoir ses pieds. Une ombre apparaît soudain devant lui, elle lui rappelle quelque chose... la même ombre que dans son rêve...

_Non !_

Un trou énorme fend la terre au dessous d'eux, la calèche et ses voyageurs se retrouvent dans une profonde obscurité et tombent alors dans le vide... Au loin, l'éclat de la lune rougeoyante s'éteint petit à petit...

Le souffle du vent lui donne des frissons... L'herbe au dessous de lui chatouille sa peau. Il se souvient encore de cette lumière... Rouge.

* * *

><p>-Grell ? Grell... réveille-toi !<p>

Le shinigami ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Il sentit des courbatures partout dans son corps. Cela faisait maintenant deux fois qu'on le réveillait soudainement.

-Où...où sommes-nous ?

-Hum...

Grell réussit finalement à se lever. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite forêt perdue au milieu de nul part... Du moins c'est ce que Grell pensait. Le faucheur aperçut les trois employés de maison un peu plus loin, en train de s'émerveiller devant quelque chose... Il demanda alors à Sebastian :

-Qu'il y a-t-il là-bas ?

-Hum... tu ferais mieux de venir voir.

Grell suivit le démon sans protester. Une fois sorti de la forêt, ce qu'il vu lui fit tourner la tête : il y avait une immense bande noire qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Dessus, des sortes de calèches roulaient à une vitesse impossible à imaginer...

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où sommes-nous ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que avons débarqués au _21ème siècle_...

**A suivre !**

_Ah ! C'est à partir de maintenant que commence la véritable histoire ! Au départ, l'époque devait rester identique, mais je me suis dit que la changer pourrait être amusant pour nos héros (et c'est aussi parce que je suis nulle en histoire... tuhuh! ^_^)_

_Aussi, c'est assez paradoxal qu'il y ai eu une éclipse lunaire il y a quelques jours... J'avais déjà eu cette idée avant, mais en voir une en vraie m'a encore plus donné envie d'écrire !_

_Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	4. En route pour Paris!

_Hum, voici le 4ème chapitre! Il contient des explications sur le phénomène qu'ont subi nos héros et bien sûr, la suite de l'histoire. Je vous offre en même temps un petit cours de physique, mais rien de bien méchant, c'est les vacances après tout! Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition dans ce chapitre..._

_En ce qui concerne les publications, sachez que je vais écrire le plus possible pendant que je serais absente, donc il n'y aura rien avant le 15 août (eh oui, je sais, c'est loin!), mais en contrepartie, vous pourrez lire les chapitres 5 et 6 d'un seul coup ^^ Je peux aller sur avec mon portable, mais écrire dessus, c'est trop long et trop compliqué!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)_

**The Glowing Moon**

Chapitre 4 – En route pour Paris!

-Le 21ème siècle?

Grell n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver aussi loin dans le temps? Le dieu de la mort ne savait même pas que cela était possible. Encore plus étrange, s'ils avaient réellement voyagé dans le temps, leur aspect ne serait pas le même, il est vrai que les démons et les shinigamis étaient immortels, mais que dire des trois employés humains de la maison Phantomhive, ils n'avaient pas changés d'un pouce... A cette époque-ci, ils seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps! La voix du démon le fit sortir de ses pensées:

-En effet, c'est très étrange que cet événement se soit produit. De plus, je ne vois pas comment il est possible que nous nous soyons retrouvés ici... Te souviens-tu de quelque chose?

Grell réfléchie un instant. Il se souvint de la lueur rougeoyante de la lune, juste avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans les ténèbres.

-Je crois que tout ceci à un lien avec la lune que nous avons aperçu en face de nous, mais je ne vois pas trop le rapport...

Le shinigami tourna sa tête et observa le démon en train de réfléchir sur la question, sa main sur son menton. S'ils n'étaient pas coincés à une époque inconnue, Grell l'aurait trouvé très mignon, mais pour le moment...

-J'ai l'impression que c'est à cause d'une magie noire ou quelque chose de ce genre que nous avons atterris ici, pourtant, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu faire cela...

-De la magie noire, mais... Hein?

Grell interrompit ses réflexions en entendant revenir les trois bon à rien.

-Eh, Sebastian! Il est génial ce grand chemin noir, mais... tu sais où on est?

-Hum... si vous m'écoutez bien, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. En gros, nous avons subi une sorte de paradoxe temporel, nous avons été transportés dans le temps par une force supérieure. Le problème, c'est que le voyage temporel empêche la masse de l'Univers d'être constante et dérègle donc la loi selon laquelle l'énergie et la masse se conservent... J'espère avoir été assez clair?

-Euh... hum, oui bien sûr...

Bard abrégea d'un coup les explications de Sebastian. Pourtant Grell reprit la parole, après quelques secondes de béatitude.

-Mais comment sais-tu tout cela?

Le démon se retourna et sourit devant l'admiration de Grell.

-Eh bien, il m'est déjà arrivé de faire un contrat à cette époque, et puis, je me renseigne sur presque tout, tu le sais bien.

Sur ces paroles, le dieu de la mort rougit légèrement.

-Ah! Oui, bien sûr...

Une fois leur discussion terminée, Finny s'interposa entre Grell et Sebastian et demanda à ce dernier:

-Alors, comment allons-nous nous sortir de là?

Sebastian prit un air désolé et lui répondit:

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore...

Il observa un instant l'environnement autour de lui et son visage s'éclaircit:

-Je vois ce qu'on appelle une aire d'autoroute là-bas, nous allons trouver un moyen pour que quelqu'un nous amène là où nous aurions dû prendre le bateau, et puis nous envisagerons la suite.

-Une « aire d'autoroute »?

-Oui. La bande noire que vous voyez là s'appelle autoroute, et les gens se déplacent rapidement dessus avec leur voiture, c'est beaucoup plus pratique que les calèches de notre époque. Les gens se reposent de leur voyage sur une aire d'autoroute. Bien, suivez-moi maintenant.

La petite troupe entreprit donc une marche vers cette fameuse aire d'autoroute...

* * *

><p>Ils atteignirent en quelques minutes seulement l'aire de repos que Sebastian avait aperçu auparavant. Elle était assez imposante avec une grande bâtisse en brique qui avait l'air d'être un restaurant, ainsi qu'un grand parking rempli de voitures. Après que Grell ai rejoint les autres avec un mal aux pieds atroce, en raison de ses talons hauts, Sebastian entreprit de leur expliquer comment fonctionnait une aire d'autoroute, de la station d'essence jusqu'au parking.<p>

-Bon, si jamais vous avez une envie pressante, je vous conseille d'aller aux toilettes maintenant, le voyage peut être encore assez long.

Sur ces paroles, Grell s'enfuit directement à l'intérieur du restaurant. L'intérieur était spacieux et il y avait beaucoup de monde. Le dieu de la mort n'eut pas trop de mal pour trouver ces fameuses toilettes et entra dans celles des hommes._(1)_ Il n'y avait personne dedans. Il aperçu des espèces de cuvettes blanches qui étaient un peu sales, mais comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Eh bien, heureusement qu'il n'y a personne, parce que je n'aime pas me montrer en public! Encore, s'il y avait Sebastian...

Une fois qu'il eu terminé, il se lava les mains et rejoignit en vitesse le groupe. Sauf que Sebastian manquait à l'appel. Le shinigami demanda alors aux autres:

-Eh! Où est passé mon Sebby?

Bard se retourna et expliqua à Grell:

-Sebastian est parti trouver quelqu'un pour pouvoir prendre le bateau, il nous a dit qu'on continuait quand même le voyage, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Ah, d'accord!

Après avoir attendu presque une demi-heure, Sebastian les rejoint et leur expliqua:

-Bien, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra nous amener jusqu'à Paris, il s'appelle Jared et c'est un savant et un scientifique. Il est assez vieux, je ne sais pas s'il exerce encore son métier. Mais, il m'a l'air différent des autres humains, je ne sais pourquoi... Enfin bref, allons-y.

La troupe de voyageur se dirigea vers un vieil homme aux cheveux tombant presque jusqu'aux épaule gris-noirs et une peau un peu ridée sur le visage. Il portait des vêtements simples pour cette époque: une chemise grise rayée verticalement avec une cravate noire et un jean bleu foncé. Il avait un air très sympathique.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Jared. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est pas un phénomène banal qui vous a été infligé. J'en suis désolé.

-Hein? Tu lui as tout raconté, Sebastian?

-En effet. Monsieur, je vous présente Grell, Bardroy, Finnian et May Linn.

-Eh bien, ce ne sont pas des noms banals non plus, mais j'imagine que c'est normal à votre époque.

Finny lui demanda alors:

-Vous croyez vraiment à notre histoire? Moi qui pensais que cela serait compliqué...

-Je n'ai pas de preuves, mais oui, je vous crois. Vous êtes tombés sur la bonne personne, je suis certain que personne d'autre ne vous aurez cru, à notre époque, il est difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un.

-Ah. D'accord! C'est votre voiture?

Le jardinier montra du doigt une magnifique berline noire qui n'avait pas de « toit ».

-Haha! Non, malheureusement, je ne possède qu'une simple camionnette qui se trouve juste derrière moi!

Il se retourna pour leur montrer celle-ci. Elle était beige, légèrement grisée, et assez grande pour tous les loger. Il y avait trois places devant. Il reprit ensuite la parole:

-Bien, nous devrions nous dépêcher, je sais qu'il y a un ferry dans une heure et demi à Douvres.

May Linn tourna la tête vers l'homme:

-Un ferry? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est un très grand bateau!

Sebastian acquiesça de la tête.

-Très bien. Vous trois, grimpez derrière, Grell et moi montons devant avec Jared. Tâchez d'être calmes, et j'ai bien dit CALMES!

Sur ce, il monta à l'avant du véhicule avec le vieil homme et le shinigami.

-Il l'a dit deux fois?

-Oui! Il l'a bien dit deux fois!

* * *

><p>-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais... vous habitez à Paris?<p>

-En effet, j'y habite depuis mon enfance. Et je trouve cela plus pratique pour mes recherches.

-Je vois... et sur quoi portait principalement ces recherches?

-Elles se concentraient surtout sur la médecine, mais je ne préfère pas trop en parler.

-Ah? Très bien...

-Voila! Nous sommes arrivés!

Devant eux se dressait un grand port avec un énorme ferry dans lequel montaient voitures, camions et bus. Grell, qui somnolait, demanda à Jared:

-On va monter là-dedans? C'est grand!

-Oui, exactement, j'imagine que c'est un choc pour vous. Nous allons monter avec la camionnette, puis nous rejoindrons l'intérieur du ferry.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde en train d'attendre leur tour pour monter. Une fois cela fait, ils descendirent tous de la fourgonnette. Le dieu de la mort se plaint alors:

-Il fait froid ici...

Le vieux savant lui répondit:

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais une fois à l'intérieur, ça ira mieux, ne vous en faites pas!

Grell tint le bras de Sebastian et ils s'avancèrent ensemble à travers ce gigantesque garage. Ils passèrent par une porte puis montèrent de longs escaliers. Une fois arrivés, le cadre avait complètement changé. Il y avait devant eux un grand accueil luxueux avec de la moquette rouge, des canapés et fauteuil en cuir, rouges également, et beaucoup de fleurs. Jared les informèrent:

-Venez par ici...

Ils débouchèrent tous dans une grande salle de la même couleur que l'accueil, mais avec plus de mobilier. Grell s'émerveilla devant tant de luxe:

-Wouah! C'est génial ici! En plus, tout est rouge!

-Bien. Nous allons rester ici.

Le vieil homme désigna une table avec un grand canapé et des chaises autour. Sebastian, Grell et Finny s'assirent sur le canapé tandis que les autres prirent des chaises.

-Nous en avons pour au moins trois quarts d'heure, donc si vous voulez vous reposer, c'est l'occasion. Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire.

Grell posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule du démon, qui réprima un soupir.

-Bien. Pendant notre voyage, essayez tous de repérer le moindre indice qui nous permettrait de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Pendant ce temps, j'essaierai de trouver une solution pour que l'on retourne à notre époque.

Les trois employés acquiescèrent tous en même temps. Le démon reprit:

-Je vous conseille de vous reposer, la route risque d'être encore longue jusqu'à Paris...

Bard lui répondit alors:

-Oui, tu as raison, Sebastian. Mais penses-tu que l'on pourra retourner dans notre époque?

-Désolé, mais je n'en sais absolument rien du tout...

* * *

><p><em>(1)<em>:_ Oui, oui, celle des hommes! Je suis contre le fait que Grell soit une « femelle », désolé! :p D'ailleurs je ne savais pas trop comment était les toilettes à l'époque, donc j'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour décrire ce que ressentait Grell..._


End file.
